<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Broken Hearts Meet by cookie_cookie_cookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144726">When Broken Hearts Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie'>cookie_cookie_cookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean is only mentioned, F/F, Meet-Cute, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering from a rough breakup with Dean, Lisa meets a beautiful woman at a bar (she doesn't meet Matt).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Braden/Original Female Character, past Lisa Braden/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Broken Hearts Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa could feel the vibrations from the music in her bones as she sat on the upholstered stool. The bartender—a young man with long blonde hair and tattoos on his arms twirls the bottles around in his hands and pours liquor into a cocktail glass. She looks down at the tumbler of whiskey on the counter and twirls it around. Dean had gone back to his hunting since he found out Sam was alive. In a way, Lisa was relieved. As much as she loved Dean, had been in love with him since they'd had their first night together, it hurt—that sinking feeling that one day she'd wake up and he'd be gone. It was a dread that sat at the pit of her stomach whenever she woke up to his groaning and screaming as he writhed in bed crying out for Sam or Cas. While Dean had always been there for Ben, picking him up from school and playing catch with him and teaching him to fix a car, he'd still been distant. It was like having a stranger in her home and not a fiancé. She'd had her share of fantasies, of course. She'd see herself walking down the aisle in her mother's white dress, feeling the weight of a cool gold band being slid onto her ring finger. She'd be looking into his eyes knowing this was the man she would be spending the rest of her life with. He'd lean down to kiss her, those warm pillowy lips she'd grown to love dancing against her own as large hands curled around her waist.</p><p>But she knew from the beginning, it'd only be a fantasy.</p><p>No matter how much she loved him, how much she wished to have more than his large warm body lying next to her twisted in linen, she knew she'd never have him. So, in a way, she was relieved when he left. Heartbroken, cold, sick to her stomach, but relieved. </p><p>She drew the whiskey to her lips and sipped. The drink tingled her mouth as it worked its way to the back of her tongue and down her throat. The buzz only gave a shred of relief. She could easily justify Dean's love for the bottle. It must've been the only thing drowning out whatever horrible things he'd seen, submerging the memories until they became nothing more than distorted shapes, their pieces twisting and breaking apart until they were barely coherent patterns.</p><p>But in her own mind, his face was still crystal clear. Though the edges started to blur, he was ever-present. Maybe if she drank enough, he'd be a mere silhouette flickering in her dreams. </p><p>She turned to look at the dining area. People traipsed along the oak floors—living, breathing creatures young and old. Full of life and love and hope. Couples sat at tables, leaning into each other's space, laughing and chatting and touching. She tried to picture it as her and Dean laughing and chatting about everything under the sun. It was once a perfect illusion. Now it was just bitter and cruel. She wanted to be sick. She drank in the smiles and glimmering eyes, the bodies that quivered and swayed with laughter.</p><p>As she started to swivel back around in her seat, her eyes stopped at a table in the far corner of the room. More specifically, at the woman hunched over it, staring into the distance. Even with her naked face and tired eyes, she was the most beautiful being Lisa had ever seen with grey doll-like eyes, pouty lips with a strong cupids, and milky skin. Her honey-colored hair was pulled into a messy bun, and only a few strands of hair rested against her heart-shaped face.</p><p>Was it the woman's beauty that drew Lisa in, or the brokenness in her eyes?</p><p>Lisa knew she shouldn't stare, but this woman had become the single point of focus in the room. She'd bent every line, every shape, every plane in the room and drew it towards her. Lisa grabbed her drink and rose from her seat. She didn't know what she was going to say by the time she reached the woman's table. Once Lisa had reached the table, the woman lifted her eyes to meet Lisa. There was a flicker of something Lisa couldn't place in her eyes before the wall she'd built had cast a shadow over it.</p><p>"The hell do you want?" the woman snapped.</p><p>The woman's husky voice made Lisa shiver. For a moment, she couldn't speak; her mouth was too dry. The woman raised a thick, untrimmed brow. Lisa swallowed and took a breath before saying, "I noticed you were here alone. And...I...." The woman sat back in her seat with her arms folded over her breath, her eyes penetrating Lisa's. </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like a drink with me. If that's alright..." Lisa braced herself for the inevitable rejection as the woman took her in. Grey eyes flickered over to the glass of whiskey before she finally shrugged. Lisa sat down across from the woman and flagged down a waiter. </p><p>"Can we get a whiskey? Neat?" The waiter nodded and headed over to the bar. The woman stared down at Lisa's drink.</p><p>"Never pegged you for a whiskey gal." </p><p>Lisa shook her head.</p><p>"Well, my ex-fiancé kinda rubbed off on me." The other woman nodded. Up close, Lisa could see that her new friend was younger than her. Mid twenties, perhaps? </p><p>"I'm Lisa, by the way."</p><p>"Chloe."</p><p> Lisa smiled at her. Chloe sighed.</p><p>"So, what brought you here? Rough break up or something?"</p><p>Lisa shrugged. "You can say that." She sipped her drink. The waiter returned with Chloe's drink and set them on the table. Chloe thanked the waiter as she pulled the glass to her lips and took a swig. Lisa studied her hair—a honey blonde messy bun with little strands of hair sticking out. "You?"</p><p>Chloe set her glass down. </p><p>"Well, I got evicted, my dad took me out of his will and gave all the money to my evil stepmother, and my fiancée cheated on me."</p><p>Lisa whistled.</p><p>"That sucks."</p><p>Chloe snorted.</p><p>"You're telling me." Silence fell between them as they studied each other's faces. Lisa could feel Chloe appraising her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Though she had put on some eyeliner and lipgloss and curled her hair before she left, she had come in a rumpled T-shirt she'd owned since high school and a pair of ripped jeans. Her bangs were pinned to the side, and she still had bags under her eyes. Lisa's cheeks burned as she looked away. </p><p>"You like Queen, huh?"</p><p>Lisa looked down at Freddie Mercury's face printed on her shirt. </p><p>"Oh," she laughed, "yeah. A guy I was seeing in high school bought it for me." She barely noticed the flicker of darkness in Chloe's eyes.</p><p>"Like your boyfriend or something?"</p><p>"Yeah. Well, it lasted for about a week. I was kind of a slut in high school."</p><p>"'Slut,'" Chloe scoffed. "What a misogynistic term." </p><p>"I mean, I did get pregnant with a kid, like, twelve years ago and I still don't know who the father is." Chloe frowned.</p><p>"You have a kid?"</p><p>Lisa nodded. "Ben. He's twelve, and no, I'm not married. Was engaged, but, it...didn't work out." Chloe looked around.</p><p>"I don't see 'em. You leave him with a babysitter or something?"</p><p>"He's at school. It <em>is </em>Friday, so, and its my day off." Chloe nodded. Lisa took another sip over her drink and then looked up at her. "What about you?"</p><p>The other woman shrugged.</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"You got a boyfriend, engaged, married?"</p><p>The other woman shook her head.</p><p>"I don't swing that way, sweetie." </p><p>Lisa's heart fluttered. She swallowed.</p><p>"Oh," she chuckled nervously. "Okay. Yeah..."</p><p>Chloe quirked a brow.</p><p>"You got a problem with that, sweetheart?" Lisa shivered at the sound of this woman calling her "sweetheart" in that husky voice of hers. She shook her head furiously.</p><p>"N-no, I don't. I..." She scratched her head and gulped again. She cleared her throat. "I just—"</p><p>"It's fine," Chloe's hand landed on her wrist, and Lisa's breath hitched in her throat. "I was just messing with you." Lisa giggled. </p><p>"Oh. Um...that's...funny, then."</p><p>
  <em>Great job, Lisa. Great job.</em>
</p><p>Lisa grabbed her drink and took a long pull. "So, um...d-do you have a girlfriend?" She mentally crossed her fingers. Chloe chuckled.</p><p>"No. I don't. Why?" She leaned in and gave Lisa a cocky smirk that didn't just rival Dean's. "You interested?"</p><p>Lisa bit her lip. "I, um...well...."</p><p>A waiter, <em>thank god, </em>approached their table with menus. "Good evening, ladies. Has anyone taken your order yet?"</p><p>"We're good, thanks," Chloe dismissed. The waiter smiled again and moved on to another table. Chloe's eyes were locked on Lisa's. This woman was doing things more things to her with just those eyes and that smile that Dean did to her when he kissed her, and she didn't even think that was possible. Chloe licked her lips, and Lisa suddenly felt the urge to taste them. All she could focus on was that intense humming in her body and the saliva rising her mouth. She fought the urge to squirm in her seat. Chloe pulled out a pen from the handbag hanging on the side of her chair and grabbed a napkin. Lisa watched as Chloe scrawled something on the napkin before folding it up. She rose from her seat, giving Lisa a full view of her unfairly perfect curves and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. Lisa didn't want her to leave.</p><p>"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lisa," she drawled out Lisa's name and slid the folded napkin across the table before walking pass her, leaving Lisa surrounded in her sweet and spicy scent. When Lisa opened the napkin and looked at it, she saw a phone number scribbled across the square of paper. A smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she folded it back up and stuffed it into the cup of her bra. She grabs her glass and takes another sip as she stares at the now empty seat across from hers. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>